A content provider, such as a gaming platform provider, typically creates documents describing a company's policies and practices. For example, it is common practice for a gaming platform provider to create a document (e.g., a privacy agreement) that describes how the gaming platform may use information provided by the user. That is, the privacy agreement may describe when the gaming platform provider may email the end user and under what circumstances the gaming platform provider may release the user's email to third-parties. Unfortunately, because users generally enroll in the gaming platform before the provider of the gaming platform can communicate, and the user subsequently receive, the privacy agreement, content providers typically rely on electronic techniques to quickly distribute such documents.
Using electronic mediums, such as the Internet, gaming platform providers generally provide access to a privacy agreement through a web page that may be made available during an enrollment process or through links on a website, or through an in-game menu. In this way, a user may access the privacy agreement substantially close in time to enrolling or using the game platform for the first time. However, once a user, for example, selects the link to the privacy agreement, the web site merely displays a potentially complex and detailed document. In some cases, a privacy agreement may include a table of contents and an index to allow the user some ability to navigate the complex document for relevant information. However, traversing a table of contents and/or index is still a manual process that requires some intuition on the part of the reader to obtain the desired information.